


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bath Sex, Foot Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2D pleases Murdoc in the most simple way possible.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub

"This is pretty good Dents."

"Uh-huh."

Stu was feeling kinda romantic tonight so after band practice, he made Murdoc a bath, with bubbles, dimmed lighting, some rum, and a bowl of delicious, ripe, bright red strawberries. Murdoc was already in the bath, popping a strawberry in his mouth. Stu stripped down and joined him. 

"Anyfing you wanna say?" The younger man teased. 

"Thank you blue..." Murdoc said in a playfully reluctant voice. Stuart giggled and snuggled up to him. 

"So luv..." The older man started, "anything _else _you had planned other then filling me with fruit and rum?"

"Hmm... we could watch a movie..."

"No, no... I mean in _here<strike></strike><strike></strike>_."

"Uh... take a bath...?"

Murdoc sighed. "Sometimes, I don't know if you're a tease, or just dumb. I wanna fuck you in the bath."

"What? No, not now, I'm still sore from last night. I can fuck you here though."

"Tempting offer, but I don't feel like it."

"You don't feel like it?"

"Just not really in the mood to get fucked is all. Just haven't felt very... bottom-y lately."

"Hm, yeah I can get that."

"But I'm still horny."

"Jesus Christ."

"How much times have I told you I don't want to hear that name?"

Stuart rolled his eyes and smirked. "Hm, well I got an idea Muds... just relax and eat your strawberries..."

"What's your idea... _mmm... _H-Holy fuck..." Murdoc trailed off, realizing what the pleasure he was getting was coming from. 

He was getting a foot job, yes, you heard him, a foot job. He never had one before, not that he really cared, but _still. _He never knew he could get so hard so quick.

"H-How that fuck did you learn that..." He moaned when the singer's toes brushed the head of his throbbing cock. 

"This? Doesn't seem that hard to do, and you did say you wanted have a foot job once."

"I did? I don't remember that... but don't stop..." 

Stu gave him a wicked grin and kept rubbing the soles of his feet and toes over the shaft and head, hearing Murdoc moan louder and louder. 

"Fuck... Fucking hell... Fuck..."

"You sound like a broken record~" Stu teased. 

"Just keep going! Ah!" Murdoc wanted to hold out longer, he really did, but the excitement of this new kink just made him blow his load all over Stu's feet. 

Stu chuckled. "Hmm... that was quick..."

"Shut the fuck up." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, in case any of you know me on Tumblr, you probably know I deleted my account. I'm in a really dark place as of now and I decided it's probably best for me as of now. I'm sorry if I seem a bit cold turkey on that, it has nothing on any of you, I promise. I'll write whenever, I guess.


End file.
